What to Expect When You Weren't Expecting
by orchidxstar
Summary: Just when Erza thought her live was near-perfect, she receives devastating news that will change her dreams for the future. It's now up to Jellal to comfort her, but their reunion will lead to something well, completely unexpected. Jerza.
1. An Unexpected Diagnosis

I'm clearly having Jerza fever because this is my third story for them, I just can't stop coming up with ideas!

Should have the next chapter for Fighting the Inevitable up tomorrow for those who follow it, but for now have some slightly tragic/funny/adorable Jerza!

I do not own Fairy Tail (womp).

* * *

An Unexpected Diagnosis

"GET BACK HERE, YOU FIEND!" A woman's voice roared throughout the guild hall, to which a small girl's voice repeated. "Yes! Back, you fiend!"

Asuka Connell giggled at how funny her mama's friend (and current babysitter) Erza Scarlet sounded as she yelled at Nastu while they played "Dragon Hunter".

"Hey! Why do I gotta be the evil dragon?!" Natsu yelled back at Erza while getting off of his hands and feet. Erza shot him a glare though that instantly sent him back to the ground in fear.

"Because Natsu breathes fire like a dragon!" Asuka laughed.

"Yes, evil fire that wreacks havoc and must be stopped!" Erza sang as she thrust her sword into the air. She then gave Natsu a look indicating it was time and Natsu nodded, inhaling deeply before letting out a stream of fire. Erza pretended to have been struck by the flames and fell to the ground dramatically.

"Erza, no!" Asuka yelled and ran over to the young woman.

"Asuka..you must defeat the evil dragon Natsu..a-at all costs! I-I..have faith in you!" She spoke dramatically in between exagerated breaths.

"I'll get him!" She proclaimed and ran towards Natsu at full speed, jumping onto him and ultimately causing him to fall back onto the ground.

"Yes, I finally beat Erza!" Was all Natsu could say as he sprawled out on the floor with a very happy Asuka laughing, sitting on top of him.

"Yeah, in a child's game." Gray chuckled, watching from the side.

"Oh yeah, you wanna go for real Ice Princess?!" Natsu yelled from the ground.

"Nah, I think you got your hand's tied at the moment." The ice-make mage mocked as Asuka began pulling on Natsu's hair. "HEY! What are you doin' that for?!" He howled, to which the young girl continued to laugh.

"Hey Erza, how'd it go?" Bisca asked, laughing as she approached the woman who was getting up off the floor and brushing the dirt off of her clothes.

"I'd say it went great." She replied, smiling at the small girl who was still pulling on pink strands, now demanding Natsu to fly.

"Mama! I want Erza to play again!" She stated, jumping off of Nastu and running over to her mother. "Oh do you now?" Bisca replied, leaning down to give her baby a kiss.

"I don't." Natsu mumbled, as he looked down at small patches of pink hair that rested on the ground in front of him.

"Mhm, she's the best! She is strong and plays dragon with me and Natsu, but she also likes to dress up and play princess with me too!"

"Well you're in luck little lady, we were just going to ask if she could watch you again tonight!" Alzack spoke, watching his daughter's face light up at his words.

"Another mission? I am impressed, you two have been taking a lot of requests lately." Erza said to Bisca. While Alzack picked Asuka up, Bisca leaned in close to Erza.

"Well the truth is, we aren't workin' tonight. We're having a date night, hopefully gonna some alone time finally." The gunwoman said suggestively, to which Erza's face turned red.

"O-oh, yes t-that's right, you two are m-married after all, that's what married couples do I-I guess." Erza stuttered, now completely flustered at the thought of the two partaking in the activities she had only ever read about.

"Yeah, well we are hopin' to have another baby soon. Gotta start sometime, right?" She winked at Erza.

"A-another baby?!" Erza spat out. "Yes! But not so loud, it hasn't happened yet." Bisca laughed quietly.

"So am I gonna play with Erza again tonight?" Asuka asked, now standing next to the Requip mage, holding onto the hemline of the woman's skirt with one hand.

"It's up to Erza." Bisca smiled.

"Of course." Erza responded, smiling back.

"Yay!" the child proclaimed, wrapping her arms around Erza's legs in joy. Erza picked the girl up and she hugged her neck, but looked up towards the front of the guild when she heard the voice of the guild master speak.

"Listen up brats! I asked Porlyusica to come do routine check-ups." The man spoke, resulting in groans from the guild. "Its been far too long since you've all had a physical, so no excuses!" The man declared.

"But gramps, I don't wanna do a check-up!" Natsu whined.

"Nastu's just sayin' that because he doesn't want another shot in his butt!" Happy giggled and covered his mouth, casuing Asuka to hysterically laugh.

"Enough! The last time you were all checked out, you were children! A lot has changed since then for example, Cana's liver is probably completely shot at this point!" The master added.

"HEY, my liver is fine!" A drunken voice came from the bar.

"I for one, know that I am in perfect health, but I do not see the harm in a physical assessment." Erza chimmed in, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"What are you talking about Erza? You probably have Diabetes from the amount of sugar you consume on a daily basis. You know you'd have to stop eating cake if that was the case, right?" Gray joked, but Erza did not find this funny in the slightest.

"WHAT?! Do not lie to me about such things!" She barked.

"It is non-negotiable! Everyone will sit and wait to be called in!" The master finished, but Erza was too busy still imagining how horrible life would be without cake to pay attention to the mater's instructions.

* * *

Erza sat in her chair outside of the office Makarov loaned to Porlyusica. She fumbled with the hemline of her skirt nervously as she waited. _No cake ever again? Unacceptable! I must be in good health, I surely work out enough! _She thought, trying to convince herself everything was fine.

"Erza?" The old woman emerged from the room. "Present." The Scarlet mage stood from her seat and made her way into the room.

"Ok, let's do this quickly. Go lie down please." The old woman demanded, and Erza obeyed, leaning herself back onto the cold surface of the table.

"I just need to go over a few things first, now are you active?" The woman asked. Erza simply peered up with a "does it look like I'm an active person?" face.

"Do not sass me child, I'm only here because Makarov asked, now just answer the question!" She hissed.

"Yes, I workout every morning." Titania spoke pridefully, she had never missed a morning workout in her entire life.

"How is your eyesight?" The woman inquired, taking a look at the very eye she gave the girl years ago, making sure there was no need for a replacement.

"Perfect." Erza replied.

"Any alcohol or cigarettes?"

"The occasional drink, that is all." Erza answered.

"Are you sexually active?" Porlyusica added, and Erza nearly choked on the air she just inhaled. _How could this woman ask such things so nonchalantly?!_

Of course Erza read her adult novels, but she never actually partook in such _acts_. In fact, she had never even kissed anyone...well except for that one time she _almost_ kissed Jellal. She felt her body instantly heat up remembering how close she was to having a real first kiss that night at the beach with him. She snapped out of her daydream though when she heard an aggitated voice speak.

"Well?" The woman asked impatiently.

"N-no." Erza stuttered, her face was still bright red, she could tell. She just wanted to be done with this physical exam already.

Porlyusica then guided her hands over Titania's body, using an ability to see inside her, scanning to check for anything out of the ordinary. The woman was impressed, for someone who had endured such a tough childhood, her body functioned in perfect health. The healer was convinced her job was done, but hesitated once she reached her lower abdomen. She stared down for a moment, and sighed at what she found before her.

The woman stopped, walked away from the table, and sat down in her chair facing away from the young mage.

Erza felt uneasy from the sudden silence and lifted her back off the table, swinging her legs around and letting them hang off of the side. "May I ask what's wrong?" She started, shaking slightly.

"You're body suffered a lot of trauma as a child, you're lucky most of your organs had not recieved any substantial damage other than your eye, but there is something I have noticed." She turned around around to face the queen of the fairies.

"What is it?! Is it the Diabetes Gray spoke of?! Can I never eat cake again?!" Erza cried out, but she felt her stomach drop when she saw the troubled look on the woman's face.

Porlyusica was afraid something serious like this were to happen. She was not fond of humans, but this was one of Makarov's children, and to deliver such news truly pained her.

"What I'm saying is.." The elderly woman paused, her sad gaze unable to meet the eyes of the girl before her.

"I am afraid you will most likely _not_ be having children in your lifetime."


	2. A Tragic Realization

Thank you sosososo much to everyone following this story, your support means everything to me! This was a depressing chapter to right, but I promise it will get better! (As in Jelly will show up soon! and leave it to him to dork it up and make things better!)

* * *

A Tragic Realization

_"What I'm saying is, I am afraid you will most likely not be having children in your lifetime."_

The words cut into Erza like the blade of her own sword. She felt a sudden pain followed an emptiness in lower abdomen that she had never felt before.

"Y-You're saying I will never become pregnant?" She choked out, repeating the old woman's tragic words.

"I am afraid so." Porlyusica spoke, still unable to look at the girl in front of her.

"But how?! I am perfectly healthy? Was it the cake?! Have I overdone it?!" Erza cried out, clutching onto her stomach.

"No, when you were a slave, you were forced into a chaotic environment at a crucial developmental stage in your life. The stress must have been detrimental on your hormones, thus causing damage to your reproductive organs." Porlyusica answered. Erza sat in silence, trying to take everything in.

"This means that once you try to reproduce, it will be extremely hard for the male's seed to reach your egg, and even if you were to become pregnant, it is a hostile environment inside of you, the chances of the baby's survival is small."

"But you're saying there is a chance?" Erza muttered, holding on to the slightest bit of hope.

"A very small chance, but I would not count on it. It would take incredible power for someone to even possibly impregnate you, and even if that were to happen, you are at risk of losing the baby. I'm terribly sorry." The old woman responded, sympathetic for once towards the human.

"I see. Well thank you for your services, I must be going." The young mage responded quietly and made her way out of the office.

* * *

Erza ended up running into Mira, who naturally could tell something was wrong the instant she saw Titania. Erza did not want to talk much, to which the barmaid respected, plus she still needed to keep her promise of watching Asuka that night, so she made her way to the Connell's regardless of the news she just received.

Erza sat on the floor with Asuka drawing pictures. Asuka laughed when she saw Erza's attempt at drawing. "That's a silly picture, what is it?!" The young girl asked.

"It's you, your mother and myself, obviously!" Titania defended and smiled, for ironically, the only thing that was taking her mind off of her news was playing with the child.

"Are you going to be a Mama someday?" Asuka asked, to which Erza dropped the crayon in her hand, feeling her heart stop suddenly.

"Maybe someday." Erza lied, faking a smile.

"Good, because I wanna play with your baby! I bet she'd have pretty red hair like you!"

Erza bit her lip while fighting back hot tears. She pictured a little girl with long red hair, a small hand fitting into her own perfectly.

"I bet you're right." She spoke softly as she picked the crayon back up and continued to draw.

"Erza?" Asuka started, and Erza looked at the beautiful, innocent child in front of her, wondering if Bisca knew how privileged she had been.

"You'll be a good mama, just like my mama."

"Thank you, sweetie." Erza choked out. It took everything in her to not break down right there, but she knew she couldn't cry infront of Asuka. She continued biting her lip to stop the tears when she heard a door slam and saw Bisca walk into the room with a sense of urgency.

"Mama!" Asuka cheered and ran over to her mother, hugging her legs.

"Hi Darlin', why don't you go get ready for bed, I'll be up soon alright?" The woman directed. "Okay Mama, goodnight Erza!" Asuka said while running over and placing a kiss on the cheek of the Queen of Fairies.

As soon as Asuka left, Bisca dropped to the ground, embrazing the scarlet-haired younger woman. "Erza, I'm so sorry, Mira told me I came back as soon as I found out! You should have told me, I would have never had you come over here!" She whispered, caressing the woman's hair and rocking her gently out of mother's instinct.

Erza pulled away and faked yet another smile. "It's alright, there is no need to apologize. She's truly an amazing child Bisca, you're a wonderful mother." She spoke quietly and got up from off of the ground, making her way to the door.

"Erza." Bisca spoke sadly under her breath, her heart aching to see the woman she used to look up to growing up receive such a terrible fate.

* * *

Erza walked home, a hand placed gently on her stomach. A sudden need to feel something growing within her came over her, a need she knew would now never be satisfied.

Erza had less than a perfect childhood, but she was not one to dwell on the past. In fact, she spent the rest of her years striving towards a better future, and secretly she craved normalcy.

She couldn't remember her parents, and she certainly didn't know what it was like to have a normal childhood, so she vowed back when she was young that her future children would have the best childhood she could provide for them.

She laughed as the tears she had held back finally rolled down her cheek. The irony of it was, for someone so independent, she dreamed of getting married and having as many children as she could, but now walking down the street late at night, she suddenly felt cold and lonely, knowing her future would not be as she dreamed about.

That night, while no one was watching, the Queen of Fairies cried until she fell asleep.


	3. A Cry for Help

Sorry! Here's the next chapter and finally some jellybean! Btw I promise I've already started writing the next 2-3 chapters so expect a faster update!

Enjoy!

* * *

A Cry for Help

"What's going on?! This is the second day Erza hasn't shown up!" Nastu yelled out in the guild hall, demanding an answer that no one seemed to be providing.

"Natsu, even Erza needs to rest sometimes." Mira spoke, trying to stop him and avoid causing a scene. She knew Erza was not ready to talk about the subject, and the last thing she needed was Natsu interrogating and drawing attention to it.

"This isn't like her though, I've seen her go on jobs sick! I'm tellin' ya somethings up!" The fire dragon-slayer argued, raising his voice. Mira panicked as she noticed others from the guild start to look their way. _Oh Natsu, you leave me no choice._ Mira thought, quickly casting a demonic stare upon him.

"Nastu, enough. Shouldn't you be going home now? It's getting late." Mira spoke firmly in her she-devil voice, instantly putting fear in his eyes. "Yes m'am!" He agreed, terrified of Mira using Satan Soul on him.

"In fact, we're closing up now, so everyone should probably head out, alright?" Mira yelled to the others remaining in the guild hall, causing a general response of low groans and mumbles.

"I SAID HEAD OUT." The demonic voice returned, resulting in everyone to filter out of the guild hall swiftly.

"Thank you!" She replied politely in her usual, sweet voice before letting out a sigh.

"That was a close one." Mira muttered to herself. She jumped when she heard footsteps approach from behind, but relaxed once she realized it was only Bisca.

"You're tellin' me, that Natsu sure is persistent. He's not the only one talkin' though, everyone's suspicious. It's unlike Erza to miss a day of work, let alone two." The older woman replied.

Mira nodded in agreement. "I just know Erza would not want to talk about it, it's her bussiness and even if she wanted anyone else to know, it's not our place to tell them." Mira countered.

"I agree, I just wish she knew that if anyone did know, we would all be there to support her, that's what family does." Bisca remarked.

"And she does, it's just probably hard for her, I mean how do you just casually bring up the fact that you can't have children?" The silver-haired girl addded, not realizing there was one other member of the guild among them.

Juvia gasped from behind a pillar by the bar, her hands covering her mouth as to not bring attention to her presence. She had not meant to eavesdrop, but she ended up back in the hall once she realized she had left behind the sweater she was currently making for Gray. She snuck in through the back, but found herself stopping once she overheard the current conversation.

Juvia was overcome with sadness after hearing this. _How could such a horrible thing happen to Erza? _She couldn't stand to think of how she would feel knowing she would never be able to have a child. She began to ponder ways to make her fellow guild-mate feel better.

_Well, Juvia knows if she was feeling sad, she would want Gray-sama there for her...That's it! _An idea suddenly came to Juvia and she immediately snuck out the back door and ran towards Fairy Hills.

"Hey Juvia, what's up?-Wait, why are you running?" Gray asked as Juvia approached him outside. She was so determined to get back she couldn't even believe she almost missed him standing there.

"Juvia can't talk now, sorry Gray-sama!" She yelled out as she continued to sprint past him.

It was unlike her to blow off her beloved like that, but this was important. Erza stood by her and was always there for her when it came to Gray and now it was her turn to be a good friend.

She rushed down the hallway towards her room, slowing down once she approached Erza's door and ultimately stopping. She brought her hand up and curled it, about to knock, but she hesistated. Her muscles relaxed and she placed the hand gently upon the door, pressing her forehead against it as well.

_Erza, it'll be alright, Juvia knows it._ She whispered, wishing her words could reach the girl on the other side.

She stepped away and continued to her own room, remembering her mission. She pulled out a piece of parchement and began to write frantically.

_Dear Meredy..._

* * *

"Meredy, _what_ are you're looking at?" Jellal interrogated the girl, glancing at the magazine in her hands.

"Sorcerer Magazine." She stated, flipping to the next page.

"I am aware, I meant what is_ that_." He demanded, pointing to the glossy cover featuring shirtless men, some of which he unfortunately recognized.

"Oh this? It's just a list of the 50 hottest male mages of the year." The pink-haired girl replied nonchalantly, eyes never leaving the pages before her.

"Give me that." He said, snatching her current read right out of her hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!" The girl looked up at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Not any more." The man stated, dropping the magazine into the river and letting it float down stream.

"Really Jellal? You know I'm not a child anymore, plus it's not like I haven't caught you looking at the very same magazine." Meredy accused, causing the man to look at her in surprise.

"What are you talking about, I'd never read such garbage." He lied, failing to realize that Meredy was currently searching through his travel bag.

"Mhh, let's see, oh yes! Sorcerer Magazine: _Titania Edition_." Jelall's heart stopped beating momentarily and he turned to face a very skeptical looking Meredy, holding up said edition with a very seductive-looking Erza smirking right at him from the cover.

"Oh wow look at that, Erza looks great in that dress, and oh, what's this? A _bathing suit _centerfold? Mhh, I wonder why you have this with you at all times." Meredy implied as she went through the magazine and raising an eyebrow at Jellal.

The man whose face was now a deep shade of crimson snatched the magazine out of the girl's grasp and tucked it back into his bag. "You've made your point, you're still not allowed to date though." He mumbled, unable to look the girl in the eye from embarrassment.

"Are you kidding me?" Meredy laughed, sometimes he took the whole older brother role too seriously.

"No." He declared, his face still heated from Meredy's discovery.

"You're the worst sometimes, you know that? I feel bad for your future kids." Meredy mocked and began to walk away. "I'm going to go get my magazine back."

* * *

_He really needs to lighten up, he takes everything way too seriously._ Meredy thought as she walked along the river's edge. She strolled down by the water until she spotted her magazine. She picked it up as it floated by her, only to find the pages fall apart before her.

"Well so much for my entertainment for the day." She sighed and plopped down onto the ground. _Maybe I'll just nap then_. She decided, falling back onto the grass and closing her eyes.

Meredy was starting to lose consciousness until she felt something light tickle her nose, causing her to jump up. She picked up a feather that had fallen onto her face and sat up. Upon looking down, she noticed a carrier pigeon sitting on top of her knee and saw a small note fastened to it's tiny leg.

"Whatcha got there?" She asked the small creature while removing the parchement and opening it.

Meredy's eyes scanned through the letter, her expression changing from that of curiosity to distress as she continued to read. Upon finishing the letter, she put a sensory link connecting herself to Erza, and suddenly an influx of emotions rushed in causing instantaneous tears to descend from her eyes.

_This feeling, I feel so sad, so alone...Erza._ She brought her hands to her mouth realizing this sadness was what the scarlet mage was going through right now. She removed the link and ran back to the campsite.

Her tears remained, running hot down her face. _Erza, I'll make sure he gets to you_. She mentally vowed as she raced towards the man up ahead of her.

"J-Jellal." she choked out.

"Meredy what is it?! What's wrong?" He was flustered by the girl's current appearance.

"I think you need to see this." She said, shakily handing over the letter.

Meredy watched Jellal read the letter, his facial expression hardening and his hands clutching hard onto the delicate paper, almost tearing it. After finishing it, he simply lowered the letter, clenching his fists beside him.

Meredy reached out, grasping his hand into both of her own and squeezing it gently.

"Let's go." She whispered.


	4. A Surprising Visitor

Yay! That was one of my quickest updates! Anyways, sorry if this chapter is on the shorter side, but the next one should be longer (and extra jerza-y!) plus I've already written half of it so expect another quick update, although I just started a Miraxus/Jerza/multi-pairing story as well so I'll be between the two and my other stories!

Again, thank you everyone who is reading/following/favoriting/reviewing! I love you all and it means so much to me that you are enjoying my stories!

Btw_ the chunk in the beginning that's like this_ is a flashback, everything else is mental thoughts just incase there is any confusion!

* * *

A Surprising Visitor

_Erza._ Jellal hissed mentally. Meredy and himself were currently making their way towards Magnolia at a rapid pace. He felt bad as he noticed Meredy try and keep up with him, but he felt like his body was on fire, propelling him towards Fairy Tail, towards _her._

He thought back to a time when they were both children and still prisoners. Sometimes, when the guards weren't around they would all play house, and it always ended that Erza would be the mother. She cared for everyone so well, and even though Jellal knew she was just pretending, he couldn't help but think of how good a mother she would be in real life.

He recalled a time when they were playing, and Rob telling her exactly what he himself had thought, that she would make a great mother one day. The way Erza's face lit up when he said that to her, he had never seen her so happy, so hopeful for the future.

_"When I get older, I'm going to get married and have thirty children!" She exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh._

_"Thirty kids? That's too many, how will you take care of them all!?" Milliana asked while giggling._

_"No it's not! I'm gonna have thirty babies and I'm going to love and play with every single one of them!" She argued. _

_"Yeah, yeah I'd like to see that." Wally added with doubt. _

_"Someday Erza can have as many children as she'd like, and I don't doubt for a moment that she won't be a great mother to all of them!" Jellal defended causing the other kids to go silent. _

_"Oh yeah, and who's going to help take care of them, you?" Wally teased, breaking the silence. _

_"Why not? If Erza needs my help then of course I'd do it!" Erza blushed slightly, but Jellal just smiled at her. If that was her dream then he wanted to do everything he could to see it come true._

He clenched his fists. What's the point of all this? He had worked so hard to try and make the world a better place, especially for her so she could live out her dreams, even if it meant that now he would never be a part of them. That was the whole point of Crime Sorciere.

Her happiness was the most important thing to him after all, that's why he distanced himself from her as much as it pained him, but if all he could do at the moment was be there for her right now, then he wouldn't rest until he got to her.

_Erza, I'm coming_.

* * *

Erza opened her eyes, only to find moonlight filtering in through her window. _I must have slept through the day again._ She thought, bringing her gaze up and looking at the full moon outside her window.

Unable to fall back asleep, she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She turned the light on, only to be startled by her own appearance in the mirror. There she stood, eyes swollen from crying, her shirt fitting her loosely now due to her recent loss of appetite. To say she was a mess was an understatement.

_Pathetic. You're stronger than this!_ Her inner warrior scolded her for such behavior, and she looked away from her reflection.

She turned the faucet on in the bathtub and let it run. Once it was full, she lowered herself into the steaming water, submerging herself under and letting the herself float under the water's surface for a moment, letting the intense heat numb her momentarily.

She stayed under until her body craved oxygen and she rose from the water. Taking a deep breath in, she put her head back trying to figure out how to shake this feeling.

She felt foolish for letting something like this ruin her. This did not define who she was, yet she felt like a big piece of her was now missing, the person she ultimately wanted to be was no longer an option.

She laughed at herself, for ironically she dreamed of children and a family of her own, but she knew the only man she every desired to share that dream with was not even an option.

But still, she found herself often fantasizing about _what if_ and how life would be if that dream could become a reality. She found herself blushing at the thought, but soon felt the sting of the reality of the situation, that her dream was in fact just that, a dream, nothing more.

She closed her eyes and tried to fight back the urge to cry once again, but she was startled by a sudden noise coming from outside her room.

She had heard a rustle of branches from outside, and her body relaxed when she realized it must have been just a bird. She let her body ease back into the water, but jumped up from the tub when she heard a rattling sound come from the window, this time louder than before.

She wrapped a towel around her body and requiped her sword in her hand, slowly making her way back into the bedroom. She may have been currently vulnerable, but she was still able to fight. She gripped the sword, but held it shakily as she had lost some of her strength. _Damnit._ She cursed at herself, knowing that her recent state of mind had made her phsyically weak as well.

She jumped suddenly, as her thoughts were interuppted by the window flying open as the intruder succesfully opened the lock.

"Show yourself!" She declared, pointing her sword at the hooded silouhette standing, but she dropped the weapon once the figure stepped down, lowering their hood and revealing deep cerulean hair, intense hazel eyes and a very distinct red tattoo.

"J-Jellal?" She gripped onto her towel and stuttered in disbelief at the man in front of her.

"Erza..." He spoke softly.


	5. A Fated Reunion

Super sorry my beloved readers, it has been a round few weeks for me. I have been dealing with a lot of personal/family issues so I haven't been able to update, I am sorry I have let you all down. Things are finally turning up hopefully, and you will be pleased to hear I have already started writing a few more chapters for the story, so definitely expect faster updates! Again, I am terribly sorry and love and appreciate you all so much, so I hope you enjoy the chapter because FINALLY the reunion takes place!

* * *

A Fated Reunion

"Erza." Jellal's baritone voice called to her from just a few feet away.

Erza stared at the man's presence in awe, wondering if she had been dreaming or not. The scarlet haired mage was mesmerized by the sight before her; Jellal's cloak dancing subtly in the wind, intense hazel eyes watching her, his strong silhouette traced in a glow of silver from the moonlight that was flooding into the room.

_This can't be real, can it?_ She wondered, trying to make sense of the situation at hand.

But a late summer's breeze blew in strong from outside, causing goosebumps to rise from Titania's exposed skin - a feeling one could not truly percive in a state of slumber.

She realized that Jellal was in fact in her bedroom, standing right in front of her.

A draft continued to pour in through the open window, causing Erza to remember that she was clad only in a towel. She averted her eyes from his stare, a slight cast of red creeping upon her face as she brought her hand up to the fabric, holding onto it tightly.

Titania was far from modest, but as the man she secretly loved stood in front of her, she suddenly felt terribly exposed.

"J-Jellal, what are you doing here?" She stuttered, bringing her gaze back towards him, a tinge of crimson still painted upon her cheeks.

Jellal's heart ached as he looked at her. The strong, fearless Erza he loved seemed frail and dare he say, _helpless._ It killed him to see her in such a state. He did not need Meredy's sensory link to feel the sting of sadness that currently burdened her.

"Erza, I heard." He wasted no time getting to the point. She looked at him confusion, not aware of the reasoning behind his visit, but once it clicked her eyes widened. Her gaze traveled outside and he watched her deep chocolate orbs look towards the sky and away from him once more.

"From who." She inquired promptly while crossing her arms.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is how you are doing." He declared, not allowing her to avoid the subject.

"I'm fine, really. You shouldn't have risked coming out here and getting caught, there was no need." She replied shakily, tighterning the grip around her own body.

"You don't have to lie to me, please don't." He insisted. The desperation in his voice caused her eyes to meet his once again, her lips parting slightly.

"Jellal, I-" She choked, but before she could finish he had sprung towards her and embraced her, gripping onto her body tightly.

"You don't have to pretend you're fine. Look at me." He stated softly, grasping her chin with his fingers and directing her gaze to his. Her eyes began to fill with tears right before she started sobbing uncontrollably, all of her anguish flooding out. He cradled her head in his hand and pulled it into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his back, clinging onto the fabric.

They stood like this for a few moments, but to him it felt like an eternity. Having her cry was something he never wanted to witness ever again and every tear that slid down her face was like a dagger into his heart. Jellal wanted nothing more than to be able to transfer all of her distress to himself.

"Jellal." She finally spoke, looking back at him. God, she looked beautiful even when she cried, he thought. He wanted to take all of her pain away, to make her forget everything right there.

Before his mind could process what his body was doing, he reached out, hands grasping her face, and he pulled her towards him and allowing his lips to meet her own.

After a few seconds he broke away, but once the adrenaline wore off he noticed a very suprised Erza staring back at him, her eyes widened in shock.

_Did I just kiss her?! You imbecile!_ He scolded himself.

"Erza, I apologize, I-I didn't mean to do that." Jellal stammered. He was now shaking as he lost his confidence. "I should probably get going." He continued as he turned around and made his way back towards the open window.

It was only after a single step though until he felt a hand grab his own and stop him in his tracks. He turned around to see Erza staring at him, a sense of longing in her eyes.

"No, please.._stay._" She pleaded. His heart began to race as she brought her body close to his once more. She slid her hands up his torso, resting them against his firm chest. She studied his face briefly before standing up on her toes and gently brushing her lips against his chastly.

She came back down off of her tip toes, her hands resting against his chest, this time allowing him to wear the expression of shock.

"So you were okay with that? It was what you wanted?" He asked looking down at her.

"It's what I've always wanted, idiot." She teased as she averted her flushed appearance away from him. He admired her innocent blush momentarily, a look that suddenly drove him wild and caused him to kiss her once more.

This kiss was different though, it wasn't soft and quick like the former two, but this time rough and passionate. This time he allowed himself to feel the sensation of her soft lips brushing roughly against his own. He could taste the salt that resided on her lips as he attacked them, trying to kiss away any remaining evidence of the tears she cried.

Her tongue traced the line of his lips, licking them and begging for entry. He obliged and parted, allowing her tounge to slide in and be greeted by his own. She flung her arms around his neck and he placed his hands against the small of her back, pulling her towards him and closing the gap between their bodies.

They continued to kiss ferverishly, tounges fighting for dominance as their lips danced in perfect rhythm.

"We should stop." He panted, pulling away suddenly.

"Please, don't." She begged in between breaths before clinging her lips back onto his own. She sucked onto his tongue briefly before biting onto his lower lip, grazing her teeth along the soft skin as it left her grasp. He moaned in response to her sudden aggressive nature and he grinned at the return of the Titania he knew and loved.

"Jellal?" She interrupted, causing him to stop and look at her.

"Make love to me." She spoke firmly.

"W-WHAT?!" He shouted in response to her blunt proposition and lost his footing, causing him to walk backwards into a chair and fall over it towards the ground.

Everything was black around him momentarily, but as his vision came back he saw Erza hover over his body. His face reddened as he surveyed the sight before him; long scarlet locks cascading down towards him, her ample curves practically falling out of her towel, lips swollen from their previous make out session. The sight of her alone almost caused him to lose consciousness all togehter.

"Is that a yes?" She asked, a serious tone to her voice.

"Erza, I don't think that's the best idea right now." The words killing him as he spoke them. He wanted nothing more than what she was currently proposing, but it was already bad enough he had allowed himself to kiss her.

"So you are rejecting me?" She inquired, growing impatient.

"N-no that's not it at all." He stuttered, unable to think of an excuse.

"I know you are worried, please don't be. I would be offended if you were to think I can be easily taken advantage of." She teased and raised a brow at him.

"But I have to leave early." He whispered, ashamed at the thought of loving and then leaving her so suddenly.

"I'm well aware." Her voice was kind and reassuring.

"Erza I-" He began.

"You dont have to say anything, just show me what you decide." She interrupted, holding a hand out and helping him off of the ground.

They stood there momentarily, looking at each other unsure of what was about to happen, that is until Jellal stepped towards her and brought his face close to hers, lips hovering just above her own.

Her breath hitched as she felt a finger snake into the space between the towel and her skin, and she was paralyzed once a single tug caused the fabric to fall to the ground.

She got her answer as she stood before him, now completely naked. His lips were so close to hers that she could feel him grin and she felt a heat coil low within her stomach.

He hoisted her up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist as their lips met once more, and he guided the two of them towards the bed.

* * *

"That was..." Erza began, but was unable to find the words that did what just happened justice.

"Agreed." He replied tachypneic, the both of them trying to regain a normal breathing rhythm.

"How are you doing?" He asked breathily.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks to you." She laughed.

"I'm glad. I could tell something wasn't right the moment I saw you, you're not very good at lying you know that?" He accused/

"Oh is that right?! If I recall correcrtly, you are the terrible liar Mr. "I have a fiancee"." She teased

"Touche." He retorted as the red on his face become more pigmented. He looked away from her shamefully, but once his eyes met hers again they began to laugh uncontrollably. They continued to laugh until it hurt, and for the first time in awhile a sense of warmth and happiness filled Titania's heart.

"You're smiling." She commented as she studied his facial expressions.

He laughed at her declaration. "Yeah?" He replied, trying to see where this was going.

"I hardly see you smile anymore. Whenever you do, it reminds me of you when you were a child." She stated. "I love your smile." She revealed, her face now flushed.

He brought a hand to her face and cupped the soft skin of her face. His expression was serious, causing her smile to fade.

"And I love you." He declared, and with his words she felt her heart skip and her stomach flutter.

"I love you too." She replied happily, a hot tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

Jellal woke to a chill in the air. He went to grasp onto the covers and pull them up, but was pleasently surprised upon realizing that said fabric was instead soft skin and the source of heat that was resting upon him was that of Erza's body.

He pulled her close, letting the heat of her body sink into him and warm his own. He began to stroke the back of hair and inhaled a pleasant scent of vanilla and strawberries that lingered on the Scarlet locks he adored.

He wanted to stay like this until his dying breath, but as the daylight begain to paint the sky a pale blue and pink, he knew he had to leave for. As much as it killed him to go, he did not want anything to happen to Meredy nor get Erza and the rest of fairy tail in trouble for harboring a fugitive.

Jellal strategically moved her body off of his and placed her on top of the bed, instantly missing her warmth ask their skin separated.

He saw her shiver in her sleep from the chill of the breeze that came through the curtains.

Realizing that she was lying on top of her blankets, he placed his cloak over her body, brushed the bangs that fell upon her face and kissed her forehead before making his way towards the window.

He looked back one more time and smiled at the sight of the woman he loved sleeping peacefully. It wasn't how he anticipated their reunion to be, but he definitely could not complain.

"Goodnight Erza, I'll be back for you. Stay strong." He whispered before making his way back out into the world.

* * *

The Queen of Fairies stretched out, waking from her slumber. For a moment, she had forgotten everything, but once she recalled her previous night with Jellal, she sat up suddenly.

Clasping the sheet that covered her against her body, she looked outside at the morning and merely smiled. She knew he had to leave, a part of her wished he hadn't, but this was the nature of their relationship and she would take any part of him she could get.

Looking down, she noticed the sheet covering her was not actually a sheet, but in fact Jellal's cloak.

She slowly brought the fabric up to her face and inhaled deeply. She blushed as she breathed in the scent of musk and wood, imagining Jellal right beside her once more.

Erza fell back onto the mattress while she continued to hold the article of clothing against her body and drifted back to sleep.

After sleeping in for a little while longer, the Queen of Fairies returned to the guild for the first time in days with a smile on her face and a warmth in her heart.

* * *

Gah this was hard to write, I wanted their reunion to be the perfect mix of cute, passionate and dorky because that's who they are! ALSO the gap in between means there is an opportunity to write a lemon as a separate story sooo if anyone is interested in that I can try to add one!

Hehehe I can't wait for you guys to read what I have instore for this story, I'm sure excited about the next chapter so I will try to update ASAP!

PS. For those of you caught up with the manga...I'M DONE. Literally in denial. That is all.


	6. An Impossible Outcome

I suck. End of story. All the apologies in the world. I hope it was well worth waiting for (goes and cries in the corner for being such a terrible author to my readers). Trying to write the next chapter like now to make up for my writers block. Enjoy for now, my loves.

* * *

An Impossible Outcome

It had been about a month since Jellal had come to visit, and ever since Erza was back to being her eccentric self. It's not that she wasn't still distraught over her previous diagnosis, but the thought of her encounter with the man was something that to this day filled her heart with warmth.

She replayed the night many times when she felt lonely. Her mind would wander off momentarily, and she could swear she could almost feel his presence again, his rough hands gentle against her skin, worshiping every inch of her body. She would remember his hot breath hovering over her swollen lips, welcoming in air briefly before taking her mouth within his own, feverently and urgently, as they tried to make up for lost time.

The thought of it alone was enough to make the mighty Titania blush and go weak.

She craved his touch, his smile, his warmth. She would sometimes imagine he was there with her when she held his cloak, inhaling his scent and falling into a peaceful sleep, forgetting about the harsh reality of her sterility. For the first time in a while, she had something to look forward to.

She knew he couldn't be there with her again just yet, but she was patient, just as she had been all these years.

Today was just a day like any other, as the Queen of Fairies rose from her slumber to be greeted by the crisp fall breeze entering her room. She got up, folded the precious article of clothing she held onto every night, and placed it gingerly on top of her freshly made bed.

She went on with her normal morning routine, getting in the shower before heading out for the day. As she washed her hair, she imagined Jellal doing it for her, his strong hands running through the scarlet locks that he adored. She blushed at the thought of him showering with her, wishing more than anything that her current fantasy could become reality.

After getting ready for the day, Erza made her way down to the dormitory lobby to recieve her mail. She never really cared for the post until quite recently. She sifted through the short pile as she made her way back to her room, quick to discard everything that wasn't of importance. She began to worry as she made her way towards the end of the stack, but as soon as she came upon a small envelope that harbored her name in familiar calligraphy, her eyes lit up.

She was quick to tear the envelope open, but was careful not to rip the parchment inside. Her heart skipped a beat as soon as she began reading the words in front of her, almost hearing a certain man's voice narrating them to her.

_Dear Erza,_

_I'm sorry it has been a few days since I last wrote you. We have been moving fast, as we feel someone is on to us. I am about to take an important mission that may last as long as a couple of months. Unfortunately this means that I will not be able to write for a while, but when I return, I plan on coming to see you right away. _

_Erza, I love you._

_- J_

She smiled. His letters where short, but always sweet and were just enough to make her day. She placed it on top of her collection she had received recently from him.

He never used to write, for he knew she was capable of taking care of herself, but after that night, he wrote to her whenever he could. Sometimes she would write back, scolding him for putting himself in such a position where he could be caught, but he always protested, as he continued to send her notes checking in and reminding her that he loved her.

The thought put a smile on Erza's face that was near impossible to remove.

Still grinning like a lovestruck schoolgirl, Titania stepped outside to begin her tasks for the day. The crisp autumn air caused her to tighten her scarf around her neck and place her hands in her coat pockets. She had not taken a mission today, therefore she decided it was a good day to complete any errands she had recently put off.

She took out her list of chores to complete, but immediately skipped over the tedious tasks and jumped straight to the end of the to-do list: _Pick up a new cake_.

The bell hanging above the bakery door chimed as Erza swung the bake shop's door open excitedly, the smile she still wore on her face expanding as she inhaled the sweet scent of pastries.

"Oh Erza! Good Morning, I haven't seen you in a while, I was getting quite worried about you!" The shop owner's eye sparkled at the return of his most loyal customer.

"No need to fear, I would never leave your services." She assured the man. "Now I am most interested in seeing what your specials are today." She continued, getting right down to business.

"Well, we have quiet the selection, and of course your favorite is here, a fine strawberry cake I just finished not too long ago." The man showcased his collection proudly, knowing the appreciation Titania took in his work.

She brought a gloved hand to her chin, staring intently at the selection before her and taking a moment to decide.

"Give me a slice of your finest chocolate cake!" She requested, placing both hands on her hips, satisfied with her choice. The man looked up in shock.

"Are you sure? I can't remember the last time you tried something new." The baker questioned.

Titania surveyed the array of cakes before her, her eyes falling upon a rich chocolate confection with matching chocolate icing. She knew it was not like her to deviate from what she knew was safe, but she had felt daring and realized life was too short to not try something new.

"I am absolutely positive." She replied confidently, her eyes gleaming as the man removed a slice and handed it to her. Erza sat down at a small table right by the window as to enjoy the foliage outside. She placed her fork into the dessert in front of her and almost sighed audibly at the taste she currently experienced.

She savored the first bite for a moment, just before scooping up a larger portion this time and placing it in her mouth. It was perfect, the rich chocolate grazing her taste buds as the warm icing melted in her mouth.

She was just about convinced this was her new favorite cake until she dropped her fork.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, an intense wave of nausea hit her like a train. Terrified of being ill-mannered in such a public place, she forced the cake that remained her mouth down her throat, only to find it making it's way back up immediately.

Erza sprang up from her seat and rushed towards the vacant bathroom, violently discarding the contents of her stomach. After what felt like an hour, she stood up, and cleaned herself off, horrified by her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and watering, her face pale as a ghost.

She looked and felt like a wreck, But why? All because of a piece of cake?

"That must be it!" She yelled out loud to herself. "My body is rejecting the chocolate! It knows of my betrayal!" Titania continued, creating confusion among the guests who remained in the shop just outside of the bathroom door.

The scarlet mage swung the restroom door open vigorously, almost knocking it down in the process.

"I will take a whole strawberry cake please!" She demanded from across the room. The baker, now terrified, swiftly grabbed the entire cake and placed it on the counter without asking a question.

Erza grabbed the plater and began eating right from the whole cake, not even bothering to sit down this time.

"I am sorry I ever strayed from you." She apologized to the pastry before her as she continued to shovel it into her mouth. She felt relief temporarily, that is until it hit, again. Her eyes widened in horror and she dropped her fork once more, bringing both hands to her mouth instantly.

Erza looked up to find that the bathroom now occupied. She was fully ready to pull whoever currently occupied the space out of there by force, but she knew she didn't have time. She was left no choice but to run outside, finally relieving herself of the nausea, this time in the alley next to the shop.

She looked down, horrified at the fact that her body had rejected such a wonderful thing. She felt lightheaded and almost collapsed, catching her fall against the brick wall in front of her. Her body shook and she began to break out in a cold sweat.

_Food poisoning?_ That couldn't be it, she had noteaten a thing all day yesterday for she had been busy and had a strange lack of appetite. This had been the first thing she had eaten in a while actually, and to happen so quickly?

_It must be a stomach bug going around._ She concluded, but knew she should still pay a visit to Porlyusica to make sure it wasn't something worse, just to be safe.

Erza stumbled back into the shop, knowing she had to buy the cake she just practically destroyed. After making her payment, she picked up the box, but as the sweet scent of sugar and strawberries infiltrated her nose, she felt queasy yet again. She wanted to cry at the current predicament.

"T-Thank..y-you.." She barely managed to get out before placing a hand over her mouth and booking it out the door once more.

* * *

The elderly doctor stared wide-eyed at Erza, a mixed look of shock, confusion, and what Erza thought was a hint of disgust residing on her face.

"What is it?" She asked, groggily, as all her energy had been depleted from her vicious round of emitting. She waited for the woman to speak, and she became frustrated as she sat there, watching the woman stare at her with the same horrified look without uttering a word.

"Are you going to tell me?!" Titania grew impatient and yelled at the woman.

"My god child, you've done it." Porlyusica simply stated in disbelief.

"Done what?! I demand you tell me what is going on this instant!" Erza was clenching her fists in frustration.

"Even after I told you the odds, you just had to go and prove me wrong. Makarov was right, you are a stubborn bunch." The woman continued cryptically.

"Please! I insist you tell me what's wrong with me!" Erza pleaded, shaking from a mixture of physical weakness and concern.

Porlyusica just sighed and looked at the girl in front of her.

"You've managed to go and get yourself pregnant."

Erza could have sworn in that moment that her heart stopped beating. Her eyes widened and her stomach churned, unsure of whether it was from the news she just recieved, or the now obvious morning sickness she was experiencing.

"T-there must be a mistake, but you said I couldn't-" Titania stuttered.

"I said the chances were extremely slim, I didn't think you'd go out and actually test it out. What did you do, hunt down the strongest mage you could find and procreate with him just to prove me wrong?" The woman mocked, causing Erza's blood pressure to rise.

"No, it's not like that, he's a frien- WAIT, this is besides the point and certainly none of your business! Are you absolutely certain what you are saying is true?!" She demanded, her face a shade of crimson that almost matched her hair.

"A _friend,_ huh?" Porlyusica raised a brow at Erza. "And do you think I'd lie about something like this? Stupid girl, this just proves my point that humans are reckless, idiotic creatures. Well whoever you procreated with clearly was fertile enough for the both of you, you're child is going to be a handful...well that is if it even makes it." The woman began to laugh, but realized the impact of her words towards the end as she saw the terror in Titania's eyes as the girl clutched onto her abdomen.

"I apologize, but I was just being realisitic." The woman spoke softly, yet sternly.

"You will need check-ups frequently." She continued, trying to change the subject to which Erza just continued to stare straight ahead, unable to speak.

"There is a large chance you will lose the baby." Titania's gaze met the woman's once more, a look of fear still residing in her wide, brown eyes.

"There are options. I can terminate the-"

"No." Erza stated softly, clenching her skirt within her fists, almost tearing the fabric beneath her grip.

"You realize the chances of the fetus' survival is not favorable? Just because you found some super sperm to somehow impregnate you, doesn't mean you're body isn't still a hostile environment." Porlyusica lectured, only to find Erza unable to look her in the eyes. "You realize you will be risking your own life as well, right?" The woman continued.

"I'm aware." Erza murmured.

"Fine, Suit yourself." Porlyusica surrendered, unable to understand why the girl was willing to put her life in danger over something that could easily be fixed.

"Humans." She muttered in annoyance as the Queen of Fairies walked quietly out of her office.

* * *

Erza walked towards the guild hall in a haze. She felt numb to the new she just received, and almost wondered if she had been dreaming. _How could this be real?_ She pondered._ It's not. It cannot be real.  
_

She opened the hall doors and felt her body navigate it's way through the large room. She was deaf to the noises that surrounded her, as her heartbeat was the only thing she could her, pounding and vibrating loudly in her eardrums. Before her mind could register how far she traveled, she found herself suddenly standing at the bar, her trembling hands resting on the mahogany counter.

A low mumbling sound caught her attention, almost inaudible at first, but still noticable. As it continued, she brought her gaze up to find a familiar face looking at her, the sound being that of a voice, now crisp and clear, calling out to her.

"Erza?" Mirajane spoke out to the girl. "Erza, are you alright?" Erza's eyes met her friend's and her mouth opened, but the normally articulate and outspoken woman was reduced to silence, incapable of finding the words to express her current dilemma.

"Erza, what's wrong?" Her silver-haired friend inquired once more, this time placing a hand over one of her own, a look of deep concern in her eyes.

"Mira." Her voice cracked. "I-I need to tell you something." Mira simply nodded and lead them to a quite place to talk.


End file.
